


Xenoblade Chronicles 2 RE:ALT.

by Masked_Figure



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Aegis Swap (Xenoblade Chronicles 2), Alternate Universe, Alternate universe-free form, I have decided to go all out, Largely head-cannon, OOC Rex, Other, Rewritten version of a previous work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Figure/pseuds/Masked_Figure
Summary: What if the two Aegises had switched places? How would the world change? How would the people behave?It has been nearly five centuries since the Aegis War-the biggest conflict to have occurred in Alrest.The Great Hero, Addam Origo, and the Mighty Aegis, Malos, The All Knowing, won the destructive war. It had sent waves to the whole of Alrest, having the world evolve with such magnitude.Today, however, a boy from the Leftherian Archipelago drifts through the horizon of white aimlessly.





	1. The reality of the situation is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a previous work a few months back. As to why, it's honestly because I did not like that since I felt I could've written it better. That, and, after reading other stories similar to this, I felt like they didn't take full advantage with the concept since there does seem to be a base difference between both Malos and Mythra without a driver. So, I'm rolling with that.  
I really hope you enjoy and leave a comment/review please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/20/20, I have done some grammar fixing, as I am still not satisfied even now. 
> 
> Don't worry, I will update this since what is going on now will inevitably now make me write more than before since this is the only thing that doesn't bore as much. Writing I mean, not this fic.

This was the world they would call home, Alrest.

An entire horizon of white, stretching as far as the eye can see, seemingly forever, covering the world in waves and droves of clouds like those in the cobalt sky, the Cloud Sea. Where it surrounded the gargantuan creatures that had served as the land and homes, the Titans that carried the weight of their civilizations and cultures and legacies of the people as they circled the very heart of Alrest. The grand, superb tree that stretched far up high and pierced the outer reaches of the sky to stand with the heavens themselves, and bore witness to all life in Alrest, and, in turn, life will bear witness to the sight of it for their entire life... the World Tree, said to be where all life on Alrest had come from. 

This… this was the world we called home. Alrest.

Pushing through the thick layer of clouds, the silver-clad figure had arrived at what lay beneath the surface and into the depths of the Cloud Sea. He entered the foreign world that had felt empty, hollow and devoid of life that had swallowed up the past. 

It was the dead of night, barely enough light could filter through to see a short distance of your surroundings, and rendered you blind without a light. However, even with a light, the visibility in the depths was rather poor like sifting through mud, or perhaps the clouds had seeped their way below. 

He was propelled towards a large stone mass directly below and made his way to a crate once he landed. Despite the rotting surface, the crate appeared to be in relatively good condition, with the edges looking to be a bit fragile. Nonetheless, he attached a device that, with a swift turn of the handle, blew a balloon dragging the crate upwards. Taking one more look around, he made his way up to a small platform slightly above a crane that went and latched onto the crate. Then he pressed a button and stood still as they were carried off to the surface. 

He looked down at the depths and to the drifting mass following the current. Perhaps someone had come before him, or if it was because of how fragile the surface had looked, a rotting surface of an ecosystem, and maybe it had broken off from a much larger mass somewhere else. Its structure appeared to possibly be a limb. 

But, it’s not like it mattered, seeing that it’s only real destination was sinking further into the sea and not being seen after that. Consumed and crushed by the abyss that only the roots of the World Tree only knew. 

_ Calming as always…_

* * *

The light had beamed into view when he resurfaced. Stepping off the mesh platform while the crane continued to carry his salvage onto the deck of the guild, and proceeded to disassemble his suit. 

A short, pale brunette wearing a dark red wetsuit was what laid underneath his diving suit, which was roughly left the bottom half left as is, while only the top half was worn like a small jacket with the helmet hanging by his collar. His short stature had betrayed the fact he was in his mid-teens, and his wide dim amber eyes didn’t help much. 

“Ah… Looks like the depth probe here works fine.” He said. “The ping was off by a few peds to the east, but it does the job well.” Sighing in relief, he felt some pride staring at the crate. After days of preparation, he would finally see the fruit of his bearings. But to those around him, what he had brought was incredibly poor in quality, like trash. 

They were experienced Salvagers who have dove into areas of the Cloud Sea much further away and returned with much bigger earnings. Chests and barrels of gold. silver and copper, rare shiny trinkets scattered about the bunch, jewelry and the rare crystal, and sometimes the containers themselves were just as valuable. 

All the while, the boy stood there watching the crate just be dropped onto the deck, appearing to have dropped in quality when it came to the surface. Rust crept around the corners and dents on the sides that had weakened the frame. 

Nonetheless, the boy had picked up a crowbar that rested near the machine. Taking a few swings before he readied a stance while taking a small breath. Despite the difference, he was fairly excited about what his haul had to offer. Maybe he managed to get some neat trinket worth something valuable, or some old piece of machinery that was considered precious to some engineer out there. 

He swung full force and pierced one of the frame’s edges. Wiggling the bar a bit, he pushed it away fiercely to pry it open. Putting his back into it. Feeling the frame peel off little by little. 

“I hope you hold up to expectation!” He said. “A bit beat up, yeah, but with some work, maybe I can turn in a decent profit!” Smirking, he felt the frame give way at the edge. “Alright!” 

He heard a bang ring out. Everyone on the deck had noticed and stopped in their tracks to see where it came from. Then another hit with more force behind it, and then another with much more behind it. Those around had backed away from the source; the crate, which had started shaking maniacally and voracity that made a deep dent pop out. 

The boy had instinctively moved out of the way before one of the frames had completely blown off, and flew through the air until it landed upon an unfortunate passerby, signaling everyone on the deck to run for cover with their treasure, as a Crustip crawled its way out of the crate and let out a threatening screech, motioning its pincers before it started attacking him. 

The boy dodged the attacks with relative ease like the Crustip was as fast as molasses. “Were you living in that thing, big guy? Bet it’s all ruined thanks to you. Whoa!” He didn’t need to think where the attacks were headed and let his instincts take the wheel since the Crustip’s attacks had little thought or coordination put in. He had a plan, plain really. 

“REX!!!” A loud, almost sore voice roared out in frustration. “You dumb BRAT!!!” It had come from an old, grudging man beyond his man trying his best to look like a gentleman. Slicked back grey hair, wrinkles had invaded his face in a losing battle with eyes that had crinkling down from his constant frow. “I’ve told you many times to look around when you open up trash like that! Keep people out of it, especially whenever I’m around!” He said, the frame laid on top of him.

“You seriously expect this to happen all of the time? Yelsey?” 

“Argh, of course, I do! It keeps happening ever since your pale arse decided to come here to Argentum!” The old man began to stand. 

“I’ve dealt with all of them, didn’t I?” He continued to dodge the attacks while conversing. 

“Don’t matter how many, be more careful you reckless twit! Take a good look around ya!” 

They kept conversing, Rex dodging attacks and countering, as Yelsy kept shouting at the boy and felt his age creeping up his back. The Crustip had grown irritated with the ensuing conversation, being treated like its presence was something like the wind or something even less. It, however, saw an opportunity.

The Crustip decided on how to get their attention. Aiming its claws directly to the man, and built-up pressure within and released a stream of water at him. The stream of water was powerful enough that flung the man into some cargo nearby, barrels full of scrap and junk.

Rex took the opportunity, mounting over its back to the control panel of the crane. The Crustip turned around to attack, but before it could swing its pincer, it found the blade wedged between its jaws and was driven through its head. Growing limp, Rex tried to withdraw the blade, but instead had it be broken off with the collapsing creature to the deck. 

“Ahh…. Alright.” Like clockwork, the rest of the salvagers had gone on their way with their previous agendas in mind. Rex took a look at where Yelsy was, and he was glad to see a few workers help the old man from the wreck, one even made sure to check for a concussion. Luckily, there wasn’t a scratch on him from what Rex could tell at least. He was going to get an ear full later, seeing how peeved the old man’s face was when he waved at him. 

But, in the meantime, he decided to see what his haul was. Digging through, he found a few small trinkets that had some mold and rust, some had lost their luster, a few having deep cuts on the surface. Little pieces of machinery were present too but had also suffered the same fate. It was a shame since some had looked valuable to the right person, including the one that was pretty advanced and rare to some, a Bion Connector that was invaded by what Rex hoped was rust and mold with the impossible to grow algae of the Cloud Sea. He had hoped for the same when he found some pieces of gold scattered all over a pile of it. 

“Aw, man! I came up with another load of guff again!” Throwing his arms in frustration before he stumbled back and slipping on the residue. Seeing his haul had disappointed him, after days of preparation and making sure his equipment was ready for the dive and this was the result. 

He sighed. Instead of mauling over it, Rex got up and decided to go get a bucket or something to clean it all up; it did not matter how dirty it was, a good scrub would at least bring back some of its lost value, he had hoped. He had also hoped not to bump into Yelsy on the way this time, who was standing there eyeing the boy with an oddly calm expression with the frame at his side, looming over like it was part of the stern’ shadow. 

On reflex, Rex stepped aside when Yelsy slammed the frame right onto him. It created a few scratches and even a dent on the deck. Rec wanted to apologize, but Yelsy turned around and angrily walked off in a huff and visibly see his back start acting up. 

“PAY ATTENTION YOU FOOKIN TWIT!!!”

* * *

** _~Xenoblade 2 RE: ALT~ _ **

**Encounters: Opportunity and Contract**

* * *

Argentum Trade Guild. The most prominent of the trade guilds in Alrest, sailing the Cloud Sea on the giant crimson ship some may call the Golden Hind and be accompanied by an even larger titan named Goldmouth at its side during its voyages. The skill and trade and connections of their merchants and salvagers to the nations of Alrest have propelled Argentum to heights unimaginable and left many other guilds scouring in the dust. Whatever the situation, Argentum would rise to the occasion and exploit and benefit from it, and their employment would enjoy the wealth that came.

“Less than 1,000G? That much?” 

“Is life, meh. Still, more than I give to non-friend.” 

In front of him was a Nopon, a round soft looking creature looked through his haul making sure they have inspected each object for a fair assessment. Stubby arms held the beaten Bion Connector, while their wing-like appendages wrote everything down. Looking solemnly at the boy with a small smile. 

“Only reason why because of this. Better condition would get you 2,000 or more. The rest is scrap.” Sweeping the haul aside, “If you bring military supplies like this, then you get good price!” 

“That’s if I can. Getting a ship or joining a crew would do the trick, but all of my salvaging is done here.” Rex explained. “Haven’t been here long. Doubt any crew is gonna want a rookie.” 

"Oh, is shame. Rex shows potential of being good salvager, could earn pretty penny! Waste of talent if you ask me." Melolo inquired, then presented him with a clipboard, "Anywhoo, where were we?"

Rex leaned on the counter, “Yeah. That’s everything. I’ll take your offer.” He filled out the form then signed, “I’ll take 100G and you know what to do with the rest.” 

“Okiedoodles!” Taking the clipboard and completing the transaction, Melolo’s smile grew, “Sending monies to Corrine, correct?” Rex nodded. “Oh! Is beautiful thing! Sending money home at such young age. I touched!” Her expression turned sour, at least as much as a Nopon’s face could. “Wish my dum-dum did same!” 

Rex chuckled, “Not really, but it’s cos’ I don’t have to pay rent.” Collecting the money, and Swung the two Crustip’s claws behind him. “I’m countin’ on ya!”

“Roger! Pleasure doing business!” 

Waving goodbye, Rex walked to a small restaurant next to one of the entrances of the guild that was crowded with the guilds engineers and janitors, each one either walking off with their meals to their jobs or sitting down and making a mess of the place by how fast they consumed them. Argentum was a busy place all year round, or so it’s said to be, with how many people visit the guild each day, especially those from the bazaar directly next to and those from the canteen above rushing back and forth and creating a mess. Even though the place was for everyone to eat, the circumstances made them look like they served exclusively the staff. 

Argentum wouldn’t be most prominent if it knew how to benefit at any time. The same for the staff to an extent. 

Presenting the owner with the crustip at hand, claws and body and all, he managed to get a free meal. Bring supplies, you’ll get a free meal. A little known secret he found out when he saw a few other salvagers bring in fish and the like from their little ventures. Perfect for those short on money… or, continuously. 

“Ah… man, eating a whole claw can barely leave me full anymore.” Rex leaned back, stretching his arms up. The Crustip had now been served to others already. The only thing left was its insides sprawled out on the counter. No meat or anything appetizing left, just the guts and innards that would later be used for bait. 

“Hey, can I have-!” 

“Ah, there you are.” A small voice sprung out, “Hello, Rex.”

Turning around, “Oh, Pupunin. Been a while.” 

“Rex looking high spirited today. Ah, no, how say… Yes, peppy!” An apricot Nopon dressed in metal and leather with a helmet on top with two hulking bodyguards in black suits stood at parade rest. 

“You could say.” Jumping off the stool, “So, what is it today? Another scuffle on the flight deck or something?” 

“No, not this time. Ah, by the way,” Pupunin looked around as did his bodyguards too. “Rex is from Fonsett Village in Leftheria Archipelago, yes?”

Rex looked at him confusingly. “That’s where I put on the application, yeah, but you’re right if you think I’m Leftherian.” Pointing to his amber eyes. “Even born on it. Why’d you ask?”

“You should go straight for Boardroom of Chairman!” Pupunin exclaimed to his face, “Chairman Bana ask Rex by name! Go!”

“Wait! What’s going on?” Surprised by the sudden nervousness in the Nopon’s eyes. 

“No time. Very, very important guests are waiting too! Go, hurry!” 

With a nod, Rex made his way to the Chairman’s office in a hurry. It wasn’t long of a trip since it was straight ahead and up a flight of stairs Thoughts rushed through his head wondering what reason why he would be called down. Thoughts of him getting fired came first, followed by if he’ll have to start paying rent. Cringing at the thought, he barely had enough to scrape by now. He stood in front of the doors leading to the boardroom and took a few breaths before opening the doors to what lay ahead. Dawning a determined face the best he could. 

Two Velvet sofas with a coffee table in between with a potted plant on top, a chalkboard with some Nopon writing below with a couple of charts above, and a small little shelf of books at the side all rested at the corner of the room. The luxurious desk of the chairman, large and wide, rested on an elevated floor and stacked upon piles of paperwork and books leaning over due to their weight, and the symbol of Argentum imposed on the back wall. 

“Ah… answered summons early, I see…” Chairman Bana slowly raised his head to eye Rex.

“P-pleased to make your acquaintance.” He responded in kind. Trying not to break eye contact and look somewhere else. His two assistants had a small laugh at his expense. 

“Thank you for accepting summons! I, Bana, Chairman of Argentum!” Twice the Nopon as the average, his greed bled through to his turquoise feathers and his posh lilac mustache and goatee and hair tied together like a flame and his famous monocle. For how simple and pain for his clothes were, a tunic with an apron over it with two gold patterned objects on the straps with a jewel on each on his wings, could leave a person in debt if they dare damage it. He embodied what it meant to be a merchant. Renown, respected and ruthless in their actions.

Rex stood still as a statue, his nervousness and fear were getting the better of him.

“Me hear from Pupunin that you are rookie salvager of some renown.” With a nod to confirm, Bana aside his pen, rubbing his tired bagging eyes. “That being case, I have teensy weensy thing to ask of Rex!” His forced tone was heard. His wings moved groggily and slowly. Business as usual with the Chairman at least. 

“A request from you?” Suddenly feeling relief surge through him and realized the breath he was holding in. Again, his assistants chuckled at him. 

“Well, more of a request of some prestigious guests. They asked me to bring you here.” Rex managed to pick up on the slight nervousness in his voice. He started to realize Bana looking a bit more stressed than usual. His eyes had looked far more dilated, especially for a Nopon. 

“W-well, happen to have skills others know about?” 

Relief left as quickly as it arrived. “Um, no. Why?” 

“Bring them in! Quickly! Now!” 

Both of his assistants rushed to the doors at the side and opened them, calling for their guests to meet with both of them. Rex noticed how nervous both of them were holding the doors and tried to look dignified as they could. Unfortunately for them, Bana had them wear uniforms that didn’t leave much to the imagination with how much skin they’re exposing. 

“What’s going… on?” 

Three silhouettes were marching right in. Rex heard boots pounding on the floor, and possibly paws and chains clapping on it too. 

A pale raven-haired man with blue-green eyes that shot daggers at Rex. Clad in heavy blue armor that looked familiar to the boy, only with a blade resting at the forearm and had looked much more flexible around the joints, including the metal at the torso. His attire included a helmet that covered his neck too that he held, with a halo centered around the forehead and little horns at the sides, including a faceguard that left holes for the eyes, nose and mouth. Two swords rested at his hips; one short, one long. He had the appearance of a great, feared warrior of an age long past, but never seemed any more than that to Rex. 

Following him was a large black wolf with white alien-like markings that gave off a soft blue glow with each breath it took, and its red eyes were as intimidating as the man’s own, colored a dark crimson instead. It was wrapped in ribbon-like chains over its body that held up a chest plate as its origin, surrounding a staggering shaped cobalt crystal that shimmered at the center. This wolf was not some animal nor pet of some kind, Rex had thought with how the human he followed kept his distance from it. Including the cadence of its steps seemed more refined and steady than the human's own. 

The third one wore armor more lightly than his companion. It fit his body like a glove, pronouncing his well-built physique while being not as cumbersome around certain areas, like his exposed forearms and shoulders covered in what could have been a sweater. Even his gauntlets shared the sentiment. With the only odd thing being the cape around his waist, Rex had noted, along with the gray mask he wore with horns jutting out the forehead and shadowed his seemingly neutral expression and blue eyes. 

Rex, if anything, was impressed by that man. He looked battle-hardened and focused and even patient. His companion however looked rather disapproving and brash. 

“A Driver… and a Blade? And… uh?” 

Bana cleared his throat to gain Rex’s attention, wearing a worried smile. “Rex. This is Sir Alior and Blade, named Fenrir, and the Paragon of Torna, Jin. These Knights of Torna have requested your assistance!” Bana tried not to trip over his words. 

The boy stood still for a brief moment and blinked. Looking at the three of them. Their presence commanded power and respect, but now they were towering over all of them. It was like a pair of Feris entered a Bunnit den ready to tear them a new one. 

“...Huh…?” 

“So… There’s something we want to haul up.” Jin spoke up, “There were some current shifts. It showed up in an uncharted area. But it’s a long way down.” 

“W-wait a minute!” Rex interjected and held up his hands in defense, “Why would you need my help? Didn’t Bana tell you that I’m a rookie here? Doubt I’m gonna be much help in bringing up your haul.” Jin stared at the boy, his expression didn’t change. 

“Bana offered to assemble a team of veterans for this job. But this crew very picky. They want small elite team, and only from Leftheria!” Grubbing his hands, his warry smile faltering under the pressure. 

“If that’s it, then the other salvagers would do. Donnel, Gnash, Yelsey. Why me?” Turning to the knights nervously. “I mean-!”

“That’s enough of your blabbering!” The blue knight finally spoke. “You misunderstand, boy. You are not going to assist the others in salvaging, but instead, you will be accompanying us to get what we were ordered to bring back to the capitol.” Narrowing his eyes, Alior spat out incredulously, “Also, you are mistaken. Bana being your boss, asks not a request, but an order. Do what you are told and everything will soon be over.” 

“Wha-? Hey, look here-!” 

Fenrir blocked his path. “I apologize for my Driver’s words, Mr. Rex.” His politeness was a surprise due to his eyes staring directly towards Rex. “Unfortunately, his sharp tongue has resulted in many rejecting our proposal despite the pay we had offered to each. Please, disregard his words.” Fenrir smiled the best he could, but his eyes betrayed him again. 

“Fenrir! What did I say about-!” 

“Enough!” Jin raised his voice suddenly. Rex felt a chill run through him. “Rex. It’s as he says, you’ll be with us to get what we need. I can’t explain it here, but you’ll be paid handsomely once it’s over.” Jin gave a small smile, “Does 200,000G sound fair?”

The chill was a simple warning. Suddenly, Rex felt the entirety of the tundra encase him with the force to split the clouds. Holding still like some statue for a few moments as he tried a good way to respond. He had to be dreaming, otherwise, he wouldn’t be surprised if the World Tree fell this instant. 

With that amount, he could get a proper diving suit, and maybe have Corrine live comfortably for a good while with the others. 

“What we’ll be hauling has some monsters inside. We’ll protect you, so don’t worry about that either.” 

At that, Rex snapped back, “Wait, you don’t have to do that.” Putting up his best smile for reassurance. “I can handle myself pretty fine out there. I know my way around a blade if anything I’ll make sure you two won’t get a scratch. If you were looking for a bodyguard, you asked the right person for the job!” 

“Oh, is that so?” Alior took a step forward, “Are you confident in your abilities, boy?”

“Yeah. When you’re around people like the ones I know, you pick up a couple of things.” Hitting his gloved hand to his chest with a smile. “Heh, again, don’t-!” 

He was cut off when a blade swung to him. He dodged, but another came soon after. Before he knew it, Rex was in a barrage of blades and each one missing the target. It required all his focus to dodge them from cutting into him. A few of them almost made their mark too. 

“Well, if you don’t mind!” Alior stated. Each swing was controlled enough to not leave something deep or serious enough to harm. But Rex wouldn’t risk that, instead opting back into the wall. “It should be easy for you right?”

Rex ducked and managed to have one of the swords be driven into the wall. He thrusts the second one but instead had the same happen to it when Rex rolled away in time. Alior pulled them out and rushed towards the boy. Rex, however, grabbed a potted plant next to the desk of the chairman and threw it at the man, who attacked it on reflex. Blocking the dirt from entering his eyes and recovering, he saw that Rex had disappeared from view. Just as he turned his head, he was met with dirt sprinkled into his eyes and blinding him. Without missing a beat, Alior felt the force of a gloved fist hit his face. He lost his grip, before meeting another brunt hit that sent him stumbling onto the ground. He felt himself be pinned down by his chest. 

Bana and his workers looked on in horror at the situation, even the bodyguards at the door were frozen and not sure if they can intervene. Jin, on the other hand, looked with the neutral expression from before along with Fenrir looking embarrassed. 

“What are you playing at?! Rex slapped him with a wooden rod, “I thought knights don’t attack those who can’t fight back. Is that creed for nothing then?” Rex sighed, lifting his foot from his chest and pulled out a cloth from his pouch. “Anyway, now you know. Looks like your Blade thought what you did was stupid too.” Offering a hand to him. “Come on, let’s see the job done yeah?”

Taking a closer look at Alior, Rex realized that the guy couldn't be that much older than him. Maybe a year or two at most. 

Alior lifted himself and took the rag from Rex before walking off. Fenrir soon followed with a snarky smirk. 

“You better work hard boy. Or else.” He walked out of the room. Fenrir turned around and bowed as thanks. 

“We’ll be sure to pay for the damages, Chairman Bana,” Jin said. 

The Nopon flailed his wings, “Nonono, hehe, please. Thank you for generosity, but will come out my dime. Go on, allow us the courtesy.” 

Jin understood and followed Alior. Glancing at Rex and nodded before stepping out. 

Rex took a glance at the damages. He considered himself lucky that he wouldn't be paying for anything today. 

“F-friends are such rowdy bunch. Hehe hehe he…" Bana muttered. Forcing himself to be kindly, and had looked ready to pass out. For a brief moment, everyone was quiet, not a single utter or breath and Rex felt a terrifying presence the moment the doors closed. 

"Mehmeh meh meh… Rex!" Everyone covered their ears before. "HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR ARGENTUM WITH SUCH DISPLAY!!! SHOULD TAKE JOB FROM YOU, ARGH, BANA CONCERN WITH TORNA IS BAD, NOW YOU DONE IT!!!" He’s shouting, his screeching was like thunder and high winds passing through a hollow tunnel of metallic rubber. He continued screaming obscenities and insults that would crush a man's heart and will to live, words that scarred a worker’s pride. 

"Bah… no matter. Here!" The Chairman threw a sack of money to Rex. "If report says you did lousy job, you will lose your job. Spend money on upgrades. Go!!!"

"Got it!" Rex scurried off. 

A wide smile had splattered over his face. His greed was beaming holding the bag of money in his hands. He felt powerful, and maybe a bit cocky. He snapped out of it, however, he knew what he had to do with the money anyway, but knew he couldn’t risk much anyway. 

He had to spread it out, otherwise, something bad would happen.

**D-make**

Before he knew it, the sun had begun to set. The orange light reflecting on the Cloud Sea was a pretty sight, with each cloud painted over with pink and blue accents. The World Tree had started glowing a bit mainly on one side while the other was being beamed by the sun. 

"So, how much for an overnight job? Can you do it?" 

The Nopon looked through the suit. The joints were coming a little loose, the surface had shown signs of succumbing to the Cloud Sea's deterioration with a few scratches and corrosion. Whatever smoothness was now rough and coarse like sand. The only thing that looked fine was the helmet, even then, the attachment on the back was getting loose and needed to be replaced. 

"Hmm…" The light brown Nopon tinkered with it. "From looks, might be done tonight. But for overnight, I put aside other projects and repairs and will cost will be high."

"How much?" 

"20,000!" Rubbing his mustache. 

He presented a bag of it. "Don't ask. That guy Max already made a scene when I told him to deliver some to Fonsett. He probably thought I robbed the Chairman blind or something." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"Mehmehmeh! For Nopon, money is money, no matter. I'm sure Rex got it legally anyway!"

"Heh, thanks." Stepping off, " I'll see you tomorrow, alright. 'night Tatazo."

"Goodnight Rex." The Nopon responded in kind, gathering everything he could. "Umon! Panel on side deck need fixing. Get done soon, prototype also need repairs!"

The two Nopon had decided to closed up shop for the night, taking down the shutters to their lot in the ship. Umon, a pine green Nopon, ran outside with a toolbox and waved to the boy. 

He waved back, continuing to walk into the maze at the center of the guild, Argentum Bazaar. A shopping center hosting various shops holding goods from different parts of Alrest. Books, snacks, games, sets of armor, perfumes and the like. They even sold their brand of products that had a high price for what they are worth. 

Rex stopped to see the weapons shop. His scrap sword broken was something he put together at random, the swinging blade from the hilt was probably not as useful as what he thought, but the thought was a neat idea all the same. He's no blacksmith, but he could tell the weapons here were carefully forged to last long and had a proper length, the hilt was of great quality too. The downside, they would easily empty him dry from what money remained. 

"Damn… uh, maybe they could take an employee's discount. Yeah." Rex looked optimistic as he could. "But, what was the rate again?"

"How about this one, Rik?" A voice spoke out. 

"I'm no' sure. 's a little too heavy for me. Ria, please suggest sometin' that won't cause me problems down the line." A boy whined. His ears laid flat on his head as he flushed. A Gormotti.

"Psh. Come on, you need to build some muscle and what better way than to swing a big sword?" A male Blade spoke. The Core Crystal illuminating his inward chest. 

"Ria, I should have muscle before even getin' this." 

The two bickered for a while, making their case that soon annoyed the customers and the shopkeeper as they went through different swords. Their babbling stopped when the Gormotti felt a pelt on his back.

“Wat you wan’?” He turned around to face a hilt of a sword directly. 

“Here,” Rex said. “Take it and give a good swing at it.” 

“Uh, sorry, you work ‘ere?” 

“Just give it a swing. Rik, right?” The Gormotti nodded, the Blade beside eyed Rex suspiciously, “This here has good length and weight for you. You’re right when that one is too big and heavy for you, gonna need both hands to give it a swing, and a lot of your stamina too.” Rex continued. “You’re gonna tear somethin' soon’ if you use that too much.” 

“I-is that so? Huh.” Rik took the sword and took a few steps away from the group. He took a few swings and realized how good it felt to wield it and control. “Hey, you’re right!”

“Wow, kid. You a blacksmith?” The Blade inquired. 

“Nah, I just now a thing or two. But, I gotta ask,” Rex pointed to Rik’s waist. “Why isn’t he using the weapon’s there?” A pair of big domed gloves swung around.

Ria sighed at his observation, “My Driver’s more used to swinging a sword around, and hoped that my weapon was a sword, but as you can see, mine’s a pair of knuckles. Too bad the guy won’t learn boxing or some martial arts.” Pinching the bridge of his nose. His expression reeked of embarrassment and shame, his Driver unwilling to learn a new style of fighting, but had a small smile form despite that. 

“Well, he’ll learn someday. Or, so Architect help me, I’ll beat it into him if I have to.” 

“That’s good to hear, I guess.”

“Ey, shopkeep! I’ll take this one!” 

Not long after, Ria and Rik offered thanks to the salvager and had wanted to thank him for a free meal. Rex obliged, wanting to continue his little streak of luck today. He was pretty happy to see they brought him to the Canteen on the floor above and was able to get a full meal for once. The little concert being held on stage would make any meal better. 

They were a talkative duo, Rex found. Rik especially, spilling a great many things about his line of work, mercenary work, and some stories of his ventures. It was fortunate that Ria would correct him on certain details Rik embellished or exaggerated to make him look greater than he was, often poking fun at his Driver for his lack of grace and proper use of the word “Literally.” They got along well, Rex thought, so much that they could be a comedic duo with how they responded at times. 

“Just a pit stop.” Ric slowly gained a redder flush with each swig. “Agh. y’know, every job we get is either on the illegal end or just plain delivery service.” Stuttering words and syllables, being interrupted by his constant hiccups. “I joined ‘cause it was easy money for a Driver, bu’. oh man, Mor Ardain screw’d our offers. That damn blockade, makin’ us illegal an’ evertin’. Even we have mouths to feed!” 

“Not like mercenaries looked good at all,” Ria added. "Your drunk butt ain't helping either."

“Yeah, well, telemarketers and loan sharks have more legal credence than us mercs! You explain that!” 

They bantered once again. It looked like it could get physical, but knowing Blades, it wouldn't be much of a struggle. 

"Mercs…" Rex muttered under his breath. "Took me long enough to see one again. Hahaha!" Raising a glass. Rik and Ria responded in kind. "To gettin' a job well done, yeah?"

"**Cheers!!"**

The night was peaceful in the bright and colorful star of Alrest. Bustling and loud as a metropolis, and the Titan with it letting out a bellowing gust from its mouth. Musky breath spread through the ship and smelled like wasted dirt and trees oddly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/21/20 Same verse, same as the first. 
> 
> If you are one who went to re-read something like this, I'll have a bit of an update at the end.

Before Rex knew it, the time has flown by in a blink of an eye.

He stood before the prized salvaging ship of Argentum, C.S.E.V. Maelstrom. It was rarely ever brought out since Bana liked to keep excavations on the cheap side, but since their clients were the closest thing to royalty here, it was appropriate to bring it out.

Compared to the main ship, the Maelstrom was about maybe a fifth of its size. It almost had the appearance of Goldmouth with the most prominent feature being the large crane at the stern along a walkway for salvagers to dive off of. It even had little round Titans resting at the corners next to it that supposedly carried the ship over the sea. 

“If I had a ship like this… man, the things I’d find. No, wait, the profits I’d be able to get.” 

“Please, something such as this is primitive compared to today. To think Argentum would stoop as low to hire children.” 

Rex turned around to see Alior walking up to him with Fenrir in tow. 

“Good morning, Mr. Rex,” Fenrir said. His smile crept up. 

“Ah, um, good morning,” Rex responded nervously before turning towards Alior. “I’m assuming you two got a good night’s sleep. Ready for today?” 

“Of course we are,” Alior said plainly. “I am here to see if the vessel is up to the task.” His face said it all. His eyes narrowed and his frown turned sour.

“Well, sorry if what you guys have is far fancier than what the guild has. Unlike you, I can tell an awesome feat of engineering when I see one!” Rex explained. Alior however reacted frustratingly annoyingly. 

“‘Awesome’, he says.” Rex grew more irritated by his attitude, more so by what he was implying. Alior looked away with contempt, his tone was more than simply annoyed.

“What’s your problem? We’re not even far apart in age.” Rex muttered. “Well, I hope you enjoy the ride then. Get on board and wait for-” 

A loud horn rang out through the deck. Alior glanced off to the direction with Fenrir, almost immediately growing smug, smirking quite a bit in arrogance. Rex turned to see why he looked confident and almost winced when he saw it. 

A cylindrical, elongated black vessel came up behind the Maelstrom with golden sheeting plastered over the bow, and in the middle was a stumpy mast with antennas coming out. The exterior was impressive enough, little gold patterns in a row on the obsidian surface, but the rear hosted a more advanced propulsion system than the Maelstrom had. Short fins shifting around directing it to the deck. 

Rex found himself speechless much like the other salvagers on deck. The vessel was leagues ahead of anything Argentum could provide with their engineers and mechanics. 

"I see you're correct." Stepping away, the vessel extended a walkway onto the deck. Jin stood at its entrance, arms crossed. "I will enjoy the voyage. On the warship, Monoceros." Alior's smirk grew to pure arrogance. Fenrir followed but showed an apologetic smile at Rex before going forward. 

Irritation grew to annoyance or maybe thinking Alior was a pure nuisance for Rex. He had the patience for someone like Bana or the old man at Leftheria, but Alior… Architect, help him. Even previous clients like him gave a hint of respect for them, Rex thought. 

"Argh, whatever. It's only for today and after this, hope I don't have to see him again."

* * *

**Xenoblade 2 RE:ALT**

**Encounters: Terms and Agreement**

* * *

Hours later, Rex stood on the crow's nest of the Maelstrom. Since he wasn't going to be part of the excavation, the leader decided to make him be on the watch. He felt somewhat guilty for that, having an easy job, but hearing the ruckus of below of drunk laughter and a few crashes, he thought himself lucky. 

Looking through binoculars on occasion, Rex enjoyed seeing the Cloud Sea at night. Dark blue and white colors draped over the constant shifting waves, at times seeing a few clouds pile on top of each other like wet cotton. Stars shone down from on high clear night sky, little sparkles of white against the dark navy dome. The World Tree however, shimmered with little emerald lights scattered like dust around it, almost like leaves, and rings of ether surrounded the tree. It was easy to stare off and forget what you were doing then; it was a sight you wouldn’t get used to like it was something ripped straight from a dream or perhaps was other-worldly. 

“Ugh, it’s way too cold up here.” The sharp touch of the cold breeze brisked through the more exposed parts of his suit. Rex should have asked for a longer wetsuit back in Argentum. With how much he had left, possibly a blanket while he was at. 

Silence rested for a while more. Granted, the ruckus below continued with a few salvagers drunkenly stumbling onto the deck. Dancing and singing, their tune and coordination the worst Rex has ever seen coming from a drunk pile of maroons. 

“Festive as ever, I see. Salvagers haven’t changed in all this time either.” A calm voice, a tall figure stated next to Rex. 

“Yeah. But, I’d bet the only ones that can out-drink a salvager is a mercenary. You’d be impressed by the barrel!” Rex stated confidently. 

“Oh, no. I agree. I know what it was like to be a mercenary for a bit.” 

“Yeah? Now that I think about it, I think both can drink from titan-sized mugs and go for maybe 10 rounds.” Leaning against the railing, “Hmm, maybe salvagers have the advantage. Heh, there’s a rule among salvagers that if you can swim like a fish, you drink like one too.” 

The tall figure looked at him curiously. “Really now...” 

“Pretty much. But I wouldn’t know; not old enough to even touch the stuff.” 

Rex chuckled with the tall man. Despite his cold stare and demeanor, Jin was surprisingly easy to get along with. Or, maybe that was because of how Alior treated him and wanted to make up for the young man’s remarks. 

The laughter died down. The question of how Jin got on the Maelstrom crossed his mind for a bit but decided not to press it. He's heard rumors of how strong a Tornan Knight can be, even without a Blade at their side. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if one or all knights of Torna could jump eight whole ships, or was Jin one of those ninjas Torna was famous for.

Jin's stoic demeanor returned however. Looking towards the World Tree with the boy with the brisk strides of the wind and the shifting waters against the ship. Sometimes a cloud of mist would rise to greet you. The almost plastic, rubber scent invading your nose was enough to bring you back. 

"Hey, Jin." 

"Hmm?" 

"What exactly are you guys looking for?"

Jin didn't say anything, his demeanor stayed the same however. For a few moments, the salvagers on the deck were the only voices heard. Admittedly, Rex didn't expect Jin to answer the question, nor have him respond in a related way, like a hint. 

Then, he spoke.

"It's a weapon." 

"Oh. Okay." Rex replied.

Silence reared its head once more. 

"Why did you become a salvager then?" Jin said. 

"Oh, because of that." Pointing a finger the glowing tree in the distance. 

"Why is that?" Leaning back on the railing. Looking at the black mass following them instead, Jin already having a feeling of what his reasons were. 

"You find all sorts of things digging through salvage. Some of it trash, some of it treasure… but all of it from people long gone and all on the corpses of titans. Titans are being found each day, Sooner or later, living space will grow to where we won’t have to worry about sinking into the sea.” His smile grew and his eyes shone brighter with excitement, “But what’s still down and what can be found, it’s a mystery to most of us. We barely know what lies beyond a certain point and what’s there could be from people we’ve long forgotten or have never known.” He never once looked away from the World Tree. His determination didn’t show a sign of feigning. “For all we know… maybe there’s…” 

“There’s what?” Jin’s curiosity piqued a bit when the boy had suddenly gone quiet. 

“Up there… I wonder if ‘Elysium is up there.” His excitement was gone, instead only his determined tone remained. Reaching out his hand toward the World Tree as if he could bring himself to it. “If there is a way up there, maybe it’s hidden below the clouds.” 

“Is that all? ‘Elysium’....” Jin tried to hold back a small chuckle before Rex could notice. 

“I also do it for the cash, you know.” In an almost joking manner, Rex said. “Even so, a place where you don’t have to worry about losing your home, don’t have to fight over anything and where you can have peace and security-where everyone could be happy.” Bright amber met cold blue. “I mean, a place like that… could it really exist and isn’t it worth believing in?” 

The cold breeze passed them, Jin didn’t say a word as Rex kept staring at him. It was some time since he met someone like him, with genuine sincerity and kindness for others and those close to them. Some had come close, carrying the same wishes and beliefs, but only for something to come along and have those be dashed away or given up on, then have them wander off carrying a burden far into their life. Perhaps it was because of the boy’s amber eyes he felt that way, the same eyes that reminded him of someone who had thought the same way, or at least similarly. But, undeniably, the determination they both had been almost identical. 

“If that is what you believe in, that’s fine,” Jin said. A place for everyone to live peacefully, he thought, was likely something out of reach for them. Grasping his mask. “You’re not so bad.” 

“Nah. I’m just doing the best I can.” 

Hours later, Rex awoke to the sound of a siren echoing throughout the ship. Speakers blared out orders for salvagers to gather for they have finally reached their destination and begin the operation. He quickly got up and ran to the main deck above, managing to overhear the briefing along the way however, spotting some familiar faces as well. The operation was the biggest one he had been on so far, requiring more than what would be considered a “small team” of the elite. 

The objective of the mission was to recover an old warship that had been lost to Torna for a long time now. However, the shipwreck was approximately 450 Titanpeds below the Cloud Sea’s surface, too much of a risk to explore it while being submerged for an extended amount of time as it slowly went along the current. So they had decided to use the more powerful floatation devices Argentum for the shipwreck to ascend to the surface, and to ease the tension and strain of the cranes would have to pull it up too. Each salvager was to dive in one at a time and swim into their position to place the devices precisely if they wanted the salvage to rise evenly and without damage being done. 

The salvagers then lined into formation and finally began. Wishing them luck, Rex ran outside to the edge of the deck in time to see the last few take the jump into the sea and for the titans carrying cranes at the stern being dispatched into position. Rex thought it was cool seeing titans be put into action, the large round creatures covered in bronze armor with ether illuminating the tips of their fins and small wings and tail with an iron crane on their stomachs. They were like mini versions of Goldmouth, but helping in salvaging instead of guarding the guild, he thought. 

Nearly ten minutes later, Rex could see a giant shadow rising in the heavy rain. Slowly growing darker in contrast to the dark blue surface. He gave a signal for the ship to move away a bit, as the ship was a little too close for comfort. However, the ship had started to experience some tremors and splashes of water and mist rose. 

Before them all was a giant metallic black mass sprouting and separated the dissipating clouds by the bowsprit of the ship. The largest Rex has ever seen next to the Golden Hind. Hard, pelted engravings with gold and silver linings decorated the ship’s muddy coat and two outings at the stern’s face that resembled an odd pair of eyes with a protruded lower jaw. Long segments stuck out of both sides that were angeled oddly, presumably to control the ship to change course or balanced. The back half was where most of the intrigue caught Rex’s eye. A fortress; armed at the ready with machine guns and cannons, coursed through the whole ship, almost making the front half just look like decoration compared to the more than study imposing stronghold. The design was almost fantastical for Rex, something like this existing for however long before he honestly impressed him, including the propulsion system it used appeared like some dingy prototype compared to the one of the Monoceros. 

Soon enough when the waters had calmed down, the walkways had been extended to meet the shipwreck and Rex quickly made his way through the boarding crewmen. It excited him, seeing something this big and grand rise from beneath thanks to the help of salvagers. Time, effort and calculations needed for this was something the was beyond Rex, especially the math needed for it like most rookies. It was a bit wobbly, but not uneven on either side. 

“This whole ship looks kinda familiar. Creepy.” 

Hearing footsteps behind him, Rex saw the knights coming towards him. Jin looked calm and composed as ever. Alior, however, could be seen with impatience gnawing at him alarmingly quick, his face barely holding a similar demeanor to Jin’s. At least Rex could relate with Alior finally for once, seeing how at the end of this job isn’t so far off. 

Exchanging a few words, they went along to the entrance. Alior handed one of his swords to Rex since the boy hadn’t been able to find one in time before, some ridicule and a small argument ensued beforehand. Not wanting Rex to die before the goal was reached like a Bunnit in Gormott. 

However, the entrance doors had suddenly popped out, sent flying in the direction of the crew. One headed for Rex but sidestepped in time to avoid the crash while the other had crashed on one of the cannons. What caused it was a large Isopod creature crawling out with a screech to intimidate them, swinging its claws while sprawling out antennas. The only three that hadn’t backed away to safety were Rex and the two knights and, from the looks of it, the ones who weren't surprised. 

Before Rex could draw the sword to fight, Alior had shot out and ran an active sword through the shell, a slight golden wire between him and Fenrir illuminated the path before them, and it quickly faded away. Taking it away, the Lysatt had fallen limp onto the deck before Alior kicked the, now, corpse aside to the sea. Fenrir and Jin continued to walk in as if nothing had happened. Rex stood in awe for a second before joining them for the search. 

“A-amazing!” 

“Tha’s a Driver and Blade for ‘ya.” 

“Ruthless. It’s like they’re monsters themselves.” 

Before long, the rest soon followed into the ancient ship of Torna. 

The inside was as unpleasant as the insides of a Titan. A heavy humid atmosphere omitted from the walls, a mist loomed over the floors in the dank pressure and scent of the interior. It was enough to make one nauseous from a simple breath. Scratches and dents decorated the wall, smudges of rust and mold and fungi covered small areas of the interior. Sections either being torn off or have collapsed over time, a network of wires and cables, systems of pipes and tubes were almost beneath it all. The lower decks were that and more. The mist had grown into a fog and the floors were now steel mesh platforms that had rusted over and fragile, including stairways. And, of course, creatures roamed about it like Crustips and Lysatts preying on one another along with others similar to their species. Feeling threatened by their presence, they attacked. It was instinct. 

Jin and Alior dealt with them. One by one, they all fell over in defeat. Rex covered both of them, only being able to take out a few because of the duo’s reaction time. At times, how they pierced through was like a hot knife through butter. It didn’t matter what the tactic was, all of them fell before Jin and Alior; Rex bore witness to a slaughter. 

Unfortunately for Rex, he had become their errand boy for the time being. Getting into small areas to open a door or having to walk ahead for any faults on the floors. Carrying objects from one to another like an ether cylinder to a fuel tank. Pressing a button, a gate in front of the three slid open that blew out a storm of thick musky fog. 

“Remember, you’re hired help… not long until Corrine can start relaxing for a bit.”

A simple path was opened up. Dark and damp almost like the Cloud Sea. And just like it, a large monstrous creature of an Aligo turned to face them; a black and green splotched lizard-like body, fins protruded out like bones along the backside to its tail. Approaching the trio with a growl. 

Much like the Lysatt, it was taken down easily. Jin cutting along the kneecaps and breaking away at its stance before Alior flung the large creature into the air in an amazing feat of strength with the help of Fenrir. Sensing a chance, Rex jumped above the Aligo and drove through it with the sword and slamming it onto the floor and killing it instantly. 

Climbing down with a sigh, Rex walked to the two men and Fenrir continued a bit further in. Rex saw another door in the way, black with gold markings and letters, and with a symbol embedded. A distinct flame pattern printed into it with marks resembling wings of a creature or possibly inside of a furnace. It reminded Rex of the Leftherian Crest oddly. 

“Addam’s Crest… Finally.” Alior spoke aloud. “After all this time, that man will…” Shaking his head in refusal before he let out a breath. 

Turning his around for a feel of the area, Fenrir didn’t smell any nearby monsters. “Only the salvagers and the stench of rotting metal are around us. Now, let us continue.” 

Adjusting his mask, “Rex,” Jin called. “go and open that door for us.”

“Me? Why’s that? Can’t you two do it?” His suspicion rose of the three. 

Shaking his head in rejection. “This door will only open to one of you people.” Jin calmly stated, crossing his arms. 

“One of me?” Confusingly. “D’you mean Leftherian?” 

With a growl. “Yes, something like that. Looks like you can be smart at times.” The blue knight said smugly. 

For a moment, Rex stared at him in discontent. Like before, Rex did have the patience for most people. Very few managed to make him irritated enough to visibly show it, but Alior was a case exceeding what even an average could handle. Then, he decided to walk over to the door ahead, letting out a tired sigh along with it. 

He didn’t need to get close to see there was nothing but the “Addam’s Crest” on the surface. No lever, no button, no wheel to turn or even a doorknob to open it. He was confused for a second before recalling something similar back in Leftheria had the same Crest. So, with that in mind, he reached out to touch the Crest, and the door glowed a bright blue light and triggered the door to slide open meticulously to another thick dense fog. Jin and Alior and Fenrir stood there expectantly. 

Simple curiosity or gut feeling, Rex continued forward into it. He looked down to see dark ether sparks crackling as he stepped forward. Then stopped when he came across another gate like the one before. Same distinctive flame, and went on to do the same fashion as before. 

An ominous dark chamber barely lit by the flickering ring of light from the floor. Untouched by the passage of time, a mostly empty and clean space. The middle of that ring of dim light was a single wide pillar that held a single cross-shaped amethyst crystal on its platform, emanating a small violet light. An oppressively powerful presence could be felt throughout the room, making it a little hard to breathe at times. 

"Is it… a Core Crystal?" Rex said confusingly. Looking at his surroundings, nothing but pipes and presumably batteries were present, just this pillar and violet crystal. 

His attention was brought back, however, when he saw purple in his peripheral. The Core Crystal shined with a strong violet hue, calling out to him. Hearing what could be a heartbeat drum in his ears, as reverberated through his body following the steady rhythm. Other than himself, the Core crystal was the only thing present, the only thing in existence. The Core Crystal grew with each heartbeat. 

His hand reached out without him. Not one thought had crossed his mind. His line of thinking had suddenly been done away with, his entire focus only this and nothing more. 

Not even the warning Jin gave him could register before a wave of bright purple started consuming him the moment he touched it, washed in purple and a hot white center. His whole world had been set ablaze in dark ether; particles had gathered around him like dust, clumping together to give form to. It had felt warm, Rex noted, putting your hand over the flame and feeling the heat it gave off. Extending your life to another as if. 

But everything had been stopped, a chill ran through him when the particles had started dissipating into the air. His arm had fallen, the chill had grown to consume him until his whole being was frozen. Meekly looking down, he saw a blade poking out of his chest, and dug deeper when he tried uttering something. Letting out a pained gasp when he felt his body be lifted off the floor a bit. 

“This is a courtesy,” Alior spoke. His voice sounded with pity trying to be unfeeling. “You will not have to carry out the burden that man had placed on your line.” His sword had slid out Rex’s body, leaving him to slump onto the floor like a ragdoll. “Rest. You have done everything you could have done.”

Numb. His whole body felt numb. His body wouldn’t respond to what he wanted to do, barely able to keep his eyes open enough to see Jin stepping in to converse with Alior, his hearing drowning in water and fading. His vision had been blurring into darkness. His thoughts had returned for a brief moment as his body had died off. 

_ I lived the best that I could at least. _

  
  


The rainfall outside had intensified a bit. 

Salvagers had gathered enough materials from the ship, missing parts or machinery no longer made or of use in modern technology. A couple of chests were here and there, wooden chests with a few pieces of gold and the rare jewel and natural crystal. Doused in the lingering scent of watered plastic and rotting material-the smell of salvage they would say. 

Now, they’re simply waiting for their clients to return with whatever they found. Perhaps they already did find their objective. The thought of sending a few to help came across their minds for a while, but knowing their little rookie was with them, they decided against it. The boy was something else for them since he came in and joined. One of the few that could fight a good one among them, even their most seasoned veterans would have a tough time due to their old age while Rex could handle them easily. Or, at least the ones around or smaller than his size. 

“When are those three coming out.” The trying man, Yelsey said. 

“I’m sure they’re almost done.” One crewman said. “Shouldn’ be that much longer anyway.” 

“Gah! If that was true, then they all should have out before us. Now they’re making us wait out here in the pouring rain.” Ranted Yelsey. “I swear if that boy is the reason, then Imma beat real sense into him!” 

His fellow salvager chuckled. “C’mon, Yels. For all we know it could be those two knights and wolf. Especially the blue posh one. Boy doesn’t give a respectful hoot about us anyway.”

“Ah… so what?” Throwing a piece of scrap from his pile into the sea. “Rex being here bothers me to no end. A rookie with us veterans, in such an important mission no less. What are they even thinking? What’s so precious they need people to get it? What, can’t do it yourself with your posh tech?”

“Well, when Torna makes a move, the whole world’s gonna notice, aren’t they? Asking us is like asking middlemen to do something I think. Only two knights and their ship there is almost as old as the shipwreck I heard. It’s very clearly a throwaway.” 

“Unless they give it to us, I don't think this as time well spent.” Taking a peek to the pile next to him, he considered taking a trinket since what he had was not going to cover his rent. “Seeing Tornans out of the country is rare enough, coming out to ask for help, only to crawl back to their Titan after the deed is done so they would not have to pay back a favor.” Growling. “Pissants, the lot of them.” 

His small rant went on until the clients have decided to show up. Jin and Fenrir silently followed Alior, who was holding a small regal box of gold and velvet. Finally seeing the three, Yelsey strutted over in a steamed frustration. 

“Oi!” Pointing a finger at them. "Y'know how long you kept us waiting? The whole deck is swept with puddles."

The three continued walking, ignoring the nagging man. Yelsey was pretty miffed of their action. Taking a rookie with veterans, and ignoring him outright. He stopped when he only then realized the three were in front of him, two men and a mut, but no boy to be seen. 

Rex might've been short as one, but he never went on unnoticed.

"Where the hell is Rex?" 

The group continued. Alior letting out a few words.

"He is dead." 

Rainfall was all he could hear for a moment. He tried to keep pace with them as he followed; his age was certainly catching up to him if he had heard correctly. No, he still had some good hearing left, and his vision was still sharp for his age. Even young people's backs ached from time to time, some have lost thought from seeing too much television. 

He slowed down to a stop. Despite himself, his age did leave him confused at times. He would even rarely forget where he was, or have his body ache in the cold and his bones ache also. So, just to admit to it once-just once. 

"Come again? Sorry, I-I guess my old age is getting to me now." He elaborated. He tried to keep a polite face under the sudden weight. "Where is Rex?

"I suppose age comes for all," Alior admitted. The old man felt some relief before he continued. "The boy is dead. In the endeavor to help, he was reckless and was killed by an Aligo we have come across. A noble death, I would say." 

Yelsey had caved in a bit. His eyes widened, realized dread came and froze. 

He had considered his age again. But, no.

No. 

"Are you serious?" Balling his fists, quaking in anger. "Is this some sick joke?!"

The three continued onward. Yelsey quickly confronted them as the other salvagers took notice of the commotion. More so by how angry Yelsey was with their clients. 

"Go and see if you wish. Gut the Aligo and retrieve his corpse if you can." Alior said coldly. He didn't bother looking at the elder, let alone eye-to-eye. "The mission here is over. It is a success with only a single casualty-"

"LIKE HELL IT'S A DAMN SUCCESS!!!" 

Lightning had struck. The deck had felt a surge of electricity run course through, striking each one on board then collapsing. Breathing heavily, the sensation of pins and needles raining down on their bodies. Burnt leather and smoldering wet metal crept over their sporadic movements. 

The rhythm of the heartbeat hastened, Yelsey's vision blurred and saw multiple flashing lights and all he could hear was a ringing gradually fading as his body tried to recover from such a shock. Something was coming from his stomach certainly. Finally, he gained enough stability to see the man standing in golden ether surrounding him like a flame. 

His claymore shone with azure ether streaming through the embedded linings and exiting through the tips of the claws protruding outward on each side, and a shining cobalt crystal centered where the hilt met the blade similar to the one Fenrir had in their chest, whose markings shined as electricity coursed through his standing fur and waving chains cackling together, and the chest plate was consumed by the light of his Core Crystal. 

"Enough!" He screamed out. Alior sheathed the sword before turning around. "This drabble is utterly dull. We have what we hired you to help us retrieve, and what it is, is far more than anything you lot could ever find in the depths or earn!"

Grabbing the hilt, Jin threatened the crew so they wouldn't get back up. Hesitating to even take the sword out, gritting his teeth of what he probably had to do from now. 

"As soon as we come and give you all your rewards," The glare he gave would be burned into their minds. Eyes devoid of care or sympathy, cold and unfeeling like a snarling beast ready to strike their prey. "I want all of you to get off of Tornan property, or face punishment for your transgressions for intruding on this vessel-!" 

The ship had started to shake violently. Then, the shake turned to quakes like the sea itself had suddenly been angered. Like vertigo had overtaken all on board, Alior stumbling trying to stand still as the ship began to rupture from within. The box he carried had shined brightly, almost blindingly, and washed in a dark purple hue that turned to consume the container in a pitch-black flame. 

He dropped it and backed away as the black flame grew larger and larger until it stood tall like a pillar, the raging flames, the energy it gave off was threatening, dangerous even towards Alior. Finally calming and taking up form, the shimmer of eyes visible, the outline of a tall frightening man defined as well. His muscular physique was exuded by the heavy black armor he wore, sharp and defined that covered most of his body. His hands and head were the exceptions. Brash hair in a faded mohawk going upward, his face having chiseled features that fit him rather handsomely. Steel grey eyes stared directly onto Alior, his lips curved into a smirk when the blue knight took a step back and his Blade took up a stance, while the ship had started to howl and shriek of bending metal and hollow disarray. Closing his eyes, his smirk turned into a genuine smile that looked inviting. His amethyst Core Crystal centered on a golden crest on his chest, giving off a small glow.

“My name is Malos.” Stated matter-of-factly. Lifting his hand to the air to manifest his weapon, as the perusal of a Blade after awakening. 

A large black pillar erupted suddenly behind him, a tempest of dark purple and black ether flames swirling together and spiraling out into the rain. Winds blistered out, the turbulence worsening when it grew and consumed more of the deck. Like a rampaging titan, the upheaval was powerful enough to send large ripples out into the sea around them. The weak integrity, loosened by the decaying sea, would no doubt result in the warship snapping in half or sink right then and there.

The crew on board did their best to hang on, grabbing onto the railings or stabbing the ship with the hook-shots they had for their jobs. Falling off into the rippling sea around them would crush them to death by the massive weight, or fall into the pillar of darkness that increasingly destroyed to the edges. Alior set his sword into the deck to have some semblance of balance on the active ship with Fenrir being held with his other arm. Impressively, Jin stood still, as if what was happening didn’t exist or faze him, arms crossed, looking directly at the empowered Malos, who, in turn, stared back at the stoic man and grinned with satisfaction. His smile was enough for Jin to know what came next. 

At least, what he thought was going to happen.

A yell echoed from nearby. Growing as it came, Jin could hear it coming from the sprawling pillar of darkness in front. Soon, it blitzed through straight into the air until whatever it was finally shot out from the top. It was small, almost like an ant in the distance momentarily, until it fell from the position and straight towards the knights. All the while, it kept letting out a cry that shot with gusto and determination to fight; a warcry. 

“Now Kid!!!” 

Jin almost lost his composure seeing what was coming. The course, cracking scream came from the boy Alior had killed earlier and was left behind in the lower decks, Rex, who held something in both hands and prepared to swing onto the deck and break it from the impact alone. What he held, however, surprised him more since it was the sword of the Aegis, Malos. 

“AAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!” 

Alior shared the sentiment Jin had too. Seeing the boy spring out and filled with life was like a dream or perhaps a nightmare. Just what was happening? He thought. His shock distracted him from the fact that Rex was directly aiming for him. 

Before he could finally snap out of it, Fenrir initiated another golden glow for his Driver and barked at him loudly for him to get his bearings together. Alior managed to come back and before the hit could land, he drew his sword and angled to block the heavy impact, and prepared to parry it to begin their fight. With the added strength given to him by his Blade, Fenrir, Alior could surely do it and even have the upper hand when they began fighting. As an extra precaution, Fenrir built an octagonal polygonal shield to brace themselves. The ether shield would give them ample time to react too. 

That was not the case, however. The screaming stopped the moment Rex struck the ether shield, letting out a raw sound before it broke instantly and it scattered and dissipate into the air. Seeing this, Alior’s perception slowed down and braced for the impact by holding the flat side of the claymore into his palm, finding a good balance before Rex finally struck at his blade. That was not enough either. His claymore broke in half instantly, seeing shards scatter about as Rex’s face came into view, his face angered and ready to fight. 

The claymore’s other half broke away to Jin’s side and Alior pushed himself back to avoid the attack from landing, and instead crashed onto the metal flooring. Tumbling back with Fenrir at hand, he saw the impact was quite large for the boy to make. It would have injured Alior severely if he didn’t move in time. Scattered raindrops and rippling splashes clouded his view as if the impact was able to rattle the ship. 

As Alior stood up, Fenrir generated another flow of ether to his Driver. An instant golden light ignited as the blue knight gained a stance to fight. Rex also, lifting the Aegis sword to his opponent, Malos lit a small, azure wire between him and Rex, a weak ether bond that spoke just how recent their connection was. 

The black sword sprung to life at that moment. The front edge slid down as the ether linings streamed a purple shine, leaving the flat and back edge to ignite a black flame from the tip. Four golden rods spring up from the ring-like cross guard that lead to a shining amethyst crystal that met the steel flat end. Most notably, it projected a strange symbol at the center of the ring; Strike.

“It’s kinda low,” Rex declared. “to stab a man in the back...! You BLOODY psychopath!” 

His voice echoed. The crewmen watching from the Maelstrom, the salvagers on the deck had their eyes widen at the spectacle of the once dead boy standing up to a knight of Torna, their client. 

“You brat, REX!” Yelsey scream broke the silence before Alior and Rex began their fight. 

Each step they took, Alior swung with brunt force as Rex kept evading his attacks to escape his view. Occasionally using the Aegis Sword to parry his attacks, or to block them with the flat side-making it difficult to judge the length of the sword for himself. It was like Rex was simply toying with him. 

Eventually, he saw what Rex's strategy was. Before he could react however, Rex went and positioned himself behind his right flank, beside Fenrir and slamming the blue knight on the side with the flat side of the sword. Luckily for Alior, his armor was strong enough to handle the blow and Rex was close, but it caught him off guard and balance slightly. However, Malos appeared in front of him and socked him straight to his face, barely feeling the edge of his gauntlet as it sent him back quite the distance to the bow until he was stopped by the guard. 

Fenrir went to attack the two, aiming at Malos and readied to bite down through his armor. However, Rex dug into the metal floor and lifted himself to kick the wolf up its jaw for Malos to have enough time to recover. Fenrir met the same consequence, being struck by the heavily armored man and be flung straight towards his Driver. 

The crewman stood in awe of the spectacle and miracle that seemed to have only existed in fantasy: proclaimed dead, Rex fought the blue knight with ease like the roles should be reversed somehow. Normally, they would've reprimanded Rex for doing so, but considering they liked to living, letting the two fight was possibly the best course for them. 

"Everyone!" Salvagers turned their heads to Rex. Or, those who remained on the deck, some have already run to the Maelstrom. "I want all of you, every single one of you guys, get out of here! Go!!!" 

Without missing a beat, most of the remaining salvagers ran to the walkway to escape. Strays and piles converging into a bumbling mess of a line like a messily put together irrigation system, clattering and banging metal included. Say for one, the old man Yelsey stood and stared frustratingly at the boy. Trembling fists ready to strike him for doing this. 

Yelsey took a step forward and readied to punch the brat until he saw Rex pass the sword over to the muscle head, Malos, and clashed swords with Jin suddenly appearing in front of the two. The blitzing force that came over him was enough for him to make him fall over backward. Suddenly, Yelsey was being pulled by the collar and dragged over the deck as his gear was scraping against it. 

"Let go of me, brat! You have any idea what you've just done to all of us?" 

Rex didn't need to respond since he would've gone on regardless. 

"Damaging the shipwreck close to destruction, harming and fighting with our clients and, to top it off, taking the target for yourself; it’ll be the last job you'll ever take as a salvager!" Yelling at the boy's ear, Rex kept running to the Maelstrom "Not to mention destroying government property! This'll be a fortune to pay off for the guild itself. Hope you're ready to salve away until you can pay it off on yer own!" 

Just then, a slash of lightning crossed their path, barely a few centimeters from colliding. Rex looked to see Alior coming at him and readied his electrifying sword to strike. Rex let go of the collar, pulling out the sword Alior gave him earlier to block his attack. The golden aura surrounding Alior blinded him with the electricity flying out. 

Finally breaking the hold, Rex quickly made his way to the Maelstrom, not before kicking Alior away with Fenrir. He had to thank Tatazo for making the gloves insulators when making it, even if it was just a prototype. The upgrades added were more than enough than the 15,000 charge, Rex thought.

As he went on dragging the old man, Yelsey spoke.

"Do you have any idea the trouble you've just caused?" A solemn, slightly irritated voice said. "What comes after this, the consequences you'll face for going against possibly a whole country?" 

Yesley braced himself when he felt a large pull by his collar, being lifted off of the deck and be flung straight into the line of salvagers. Luckily,.no one fell off. Rex breathed heavily as he leaned against the railing.

"Tell Corrine there's a small cave off the side of the village, along the dive point! I meant that for a rainy day, or if anything happened to me!"

The sound of a large crash got his attention. He saw Malos had managed to ward off Jin by sending him crashing towards the mantle of the Monoceros. Rex smirked seeing Malos wave play with the black sword-like some toy after his victory. At least it did gave him a confidence boost. 

Getting to his feet, Alior once again radiating a golden light and readied himself to attack. Rage and malice pooled over from his eyes as he stared solely on Rex. He was tired, sore and done with today. 

"How…? Why are you alive?" Gripping the hilt tighter, seething when Rex turned to face him. His eyes widened as he finally got a good look at the revived boy. 

"No… It can't be!"

A glowing, amethyst crystal was centered at his chest-directly where he swore his sword exited out of. The "X" shaped crystal shimmered a little glow each time Rex breathed. Turning his head to the Aegis, and saw that half of his Core Crystal was missing that coincided with the crystal Rex had on his chest. 

"You… Driver of the Aegis?! Do you have any Architect damn idea what you have done, child?!" 

Pointing his sword at him, Rex said, "All I know is that I just became a Driver! That, and I have a word to keep with Malos!" Immediately blocking the impending strike Alior had dashed over for. "We're going to Elysium!!!"

Malos then intervened, swiping the claymore away and kicking Alior on the chest. Rex sheathed the sword, and grabbed the one from Malos and readied a stance for once in their battle. 

"You asked me if I knew what I just did, yeah?" Rex said. "Not too afraid of it actually. Even if I'm gonna be on the run from now on, I have something to do, and I'm not just gonna let someone like you get in my way!" 

One look from Alior, you could see the killing intent and anger seething from his pores and overflowing veins. It was clear his anger was now driving him forward. 

"Elysium?! Don't be naive! Or are you just that much of a child to believe in something like that?" Alior scorned. "Torna and its allies, no, the whole world will be after you! Yes, all because you took something that never belonged to you!" 

Raising the claymore to the dark sky, Fenrir shrieked a howl that summoned a bolt of lightning to strike the impromptu lightning rod. Exuding sharp sparkling lights sporadically over the general area of the blinding sword, ineffective to the golden flared wielder grasping it fully. Gradually, the electricity had been concentrated on the edges until it took the shape of the clawing claymore. 

"This is only a taste of what you will go through!!!" 

He swung the bolt straight towards Rex. With the remaining strength he had left, Alior intended to at least cripple him at the beginning so Torna's forces capture him faster and end the boy's little adventure before it began. 

Flooding in anger and spite and ferocity; this was all he could do now. 

"MJOLNIR!!!!"

Feeling the reverberations of the air, the echoed deep howls and sharp prickling of plasma. It was certainly a bolt from the heavens, and the impact left would break, decimate the ship to a crisp and ashes. 

"Malos!"

"Right here!" 

The symbol projected in the ring had changed

" ** _Monado Eater!!!_ ** " 

Rex handed the sword over to Malos once more, and the man cut through the air furiously, sending waves of dark ether out to the incoming attack. Almost instantly, Alior's bolt of lightning had been canceled out, dissipating into the air the moment the waves of dark ether had touched it. 

Alior couldn't react before the novice Driver had suddenly flared in a golden flare along with Malos as the two began running towards both him and Fenrir. With little time to hastily prepare an ether shield for his Driver, who stepped back, to deter the damage. 

To their surprise however, Malos had suddenly changed his course of direction, while grabbing Rex by the collar like some ragdoll flying away. It had surprised Rex too, his expression instantly became dumbfounded and embarrassed with a questioning look. 

"Wha-!? Malos!"

"Gah! Shut up, kid! We wasted enough time with you fighting this guy to the dirt!"

"I know that! But-! At least let me punch him!"

"NO!" 

Rex wanted to argue further. Instead however, he sighed sensing that going any further was futile. 

"Alior!" 

The blue knight twitched at the call. 

"Don't bother going after any one of them alright?" Rex said sternly with a sheepish smile. "Seriously, most of those guys, I'm not all that close to them at all." 

"What are you-?!" 

"I'll see you later! Go and hitch a ride with the salvagers by the way! It'd be pretty pointless to call for help for a sunken ship!" 

Alior had suddenly become aware of his surroundings when Rex disappeared behind the door of the Monoceros and was sealed shut. Then he felt the rumbling come back, along with the shifting weight of the warship starting to tip over. 

"Alior!" Fenrir pushed his back. "We must get off of this vessel now! We must hurry!" As intimidating as his eyes were with his blood-like stains on his lips, both concern and worry showed themselves for his Driver. He almost seemed sad. 

To his surprise however. Alior ran off to the Maelstrom without question with heavy footsteps. The young man didn't bother to look back either. Even so, he can see Alior is at the brink of it all, able to feel his emotions and line of thinking was being clouded with anger and frustration. Honestly, it made him feel the same way as he bared his fangs. 

Regardless, he went with it. His job was to make sure his Driver didn't do anything wrong, to look after him until then. 

"That child…" Alior seethed. "Rex…" 

As soon as they boarded, they had the crew head straight for Argentum. With the promise of compensation for their loss, they reluctantly agreed to his terms. The salvaging crew especially, even with how they wanted to see Alior bloodied and bruised than now for "killing" Rex. 

Except one. That gentleman would face the consequences once they moored onto the Argentum deck by Torna's arrival. 

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure about this, kid?" Dropping him off to the metal floor. 

"Yeah." Tingling pain ran up as he looked to the man next to him. "I meant it when I said I couldn't get back. Not like there was much for me back in Fonsett either." He tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, c'mon. We did pretty good out there yeah?"

"If you call that pathetic excuse of a 'knight' good, Torna must've lowered their standards over the years." 

"Give him some credit, would ya? He kept goin’ even though he knew he wasn't much of a match for us."

Smirking at his statement. "Other than that, good riddance." 

"We got by surprise though. Maybe we just threw him off by that y'know. I mean, I would too if that happened to me." 

"Sure. Maybe they'll start getting Gogols as recruits. Hahahahaha!" 

At that, Rex laughed a bit. Admittedly, he kind of agreed, seeing how Alior resembled one during their fight. 

"It seems you two are getting along well. Good."

Their attention was drawn to the figure coming up to them from the corridors. His voice soft and cold like snow. A smile that was honest and warm, opposing his cold stoicism.

"It's been a while," Rex said.

"It sure has. Hello, Malos. Rex.."

Rubbing his head, growing an awkward smile. "Yeah. Hey, Jin. So, how have you been?" 

** _On that night, a boy who was drifting through the clouds had reawakened the world's most powerful force. A child now wields the power of destruction itself, at least, to the eyes of the world that is. _ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is a bitch to sit down and write for the past year or so because life is constantly throwing a curveball almost every damn hour, for pretty much every one of us. Either way, with how things are now, as morbid as it sounds, I now have the time to sit down and write as I want without any unplanned distractions or other hobbies.   
Until then, I thank each person who has read this and especially those who commented for I appreciate you guys the most for leaving encouragement and support. I don't plan on abandoning this either, so please bear with me.   
I hope all of you have a wonderful day and stay safe out there. Hope to see you again and have a damn good one.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way to damn long to write, especially during the summer months. Personal and procrastinating issues, the works.  
Please, leave a comment/review if you guys would like. It's honestly the only way I can tell that I'm doing something right. Too early? Maybe, but please, if you would.


End file.
